Generally, a search engine is a program that is designed to search for information from a variety of sources of data, such as the World Wide Web and File Transfer Protocol (FTP) servers. Many of these conventional search engines are designed to conduct searches based on matching of keywords. For example, a conventional search engine searches documents for keywords, which are specified by a user, and returns a list of documents where the keywords are found.
However, conventional search engines often do not take into account the semantic meaning of the keywords found in the enterprise data, such as, for example, business objects and business documents. To clarify this discussion, a “business object,” as used herein, may refer to a representation of a business entity, such as an employee or a sales order, in an enterprise system. That is, a business object is a type of entity inside the business layer in an n-layered architecture of object-oriented computer programs. A business object encompasses both the functions (in the form of methods) and the data (in the form of attributes) of this business entity.
When searching, for example, business objects, a typical search engine may simply search the attributes associated with business objects. For example, in response to receiving a query for “employees located in San Diego,” the typical search engine may return a business object of a company with a name of “San Diego Surf Shop” because the business object of the company has an attribute containing “San Diego.” However, this is not what the user wants because the business record is not an employee, nor is the company even located in San Diego. As a result, many of these conventional search engines are notoriously inaccurate at searching for enterprise data containing keywords with meanings that depend on the context of the attribute.